Kurt is absolutely not jealous of Santana, is he?
by joycie89
Summary: inspired by the new promo.   Kurt's watching Blaine's dance performance with Santana and the cheerios and he's not jealous at all. right?  klaine all the way  rated T just to be safe


**Inspired by the new promo.**

**Blaine's transferred to Mckinley, and Kurt loves it, but not his new friendship with one cheerio.**  
><strong>Because I would just love to see jealous, irrational Kurt :)<strong>

**disclaimer: as you can see in my bio, my name is (sadly) not R. Murphy, so no, I do not own glee. I am merely borrowing these amazing characters in the hope I can do them justice.**  
><strong>enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt scowled while he watched his boyfriend dance on the steps of the courtyard of McKinley High. This was so not what he had in mind when Blaine announced he would be transferring to his school.<br>Sure, he had been exited when after his speech of "I want my senior year to be perfect," Blaine had answered with, "It will be."  
>And yes, he had been even more exited the next day, when Blaine was waiting for him at the entrance of McKinley and stopped him with his extremely cheesy (but let's be honest, Kurt loved it) "excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here, my name is Blaine."<p>

And he admitted after the initial squealing, grinning, jumping in his boyfriends arms and Blaine's "I just wanted to make your year perfect," explanation, it might have been his idea to keep a low profile.  
>Sure, he was a dreamer, and he wanted a perfect senior year with Blaine right by his side. But he was also realistic. Dave might have come around last year, but there was more than one homophobic bully at his school. Let's face it, it had been probably more than half of the school that had voted him for prom queen, not one or two people.<p>

So they had talked, and both decided that, no they would not hide who they were. No point in that. they had been to prom together, so most people knew they were dating. But they would however, keep the pda to a minimum. Handholding and the occasional peck on the lips was okay, but they would try to not attract any unnecessary attention to themselves.

So yes, that was the reason Kurt was scowling in his seat right know, while watching his boyfriend practically dry hump Santana on the steps, while singing along with the cheerios. This was anything but a low profile.  
>Initially he had been glad when Santana announced that 'the bully whips' was still in action. And to secure Blaine's safety, she would make him popular. Kurt wasn't evil. Of course he didn't want his boyfriend to get bullied and slushied daily.<p>

So yes, he might have encouraged Blaine to join the impromptu dance recital when Santana said she needed a male soloist who could keep up with her dancing.  
>And while Katy Perry wasn't on his top artist list, naturally he had been exited for Blaine when he learned they would sing 'Last Friday night'. It was probably one of Blaine's favorite Katy Perry songs. (nearly every Katy Perry song was Blaine's favorite. That boy had an unhealthy obsession)<br>And yes, he might have swooned when Blaine and Santana had been practicing their duet during glee. Let's be honest Blaine and Santana both had amazing voices.  
>And no, of course he hadn't been mad when he was refused to watch them practice the dancing that would accompany their singing. After all, Kurt himself had joined the cheerios a couple years ago. It was okay, he trusted them to make a fabulous show.<p>

"He is great, I am so glad you could convince Blaine to join New Directions. Not only do our voices clash great together, which will give us a great advantages at nationals. You simultaneously made sure the warblers would not stand a chance without their lead singer."  
>Kurt grumbled at Rachel, trying to ignore her constant blabbering about how great Blaine's voice was. He knew how great Blaine's voice was. Thank you very much.<br>When the number ended and the applause in the courtyard died down, the cheerios and Blaine returned to their seats. Brittany and Santana sat down between the rest of the new directions while every one of them congratulated them on their great performance.

Blaine happily sat down between Rachel and Kurt, gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, and asked him "What did you think?"

Of course Rachel, who was sitting at the other side of Blaine now, felt spoken to and answered "though it is my firm belief that our voices fit way better than yours and Santana's. I have to say, you did a decent job."

"Thanks, I think," Blaine said while turning back to face Kurt, "Well Kurt? What did you think."

Kurt faced Blaine with a blank expression "It was okay."

"Uhm, Kurt?" Blaine looked concerned at his boyfriend, he had expected a squeal, a grin, an 'you were fantastic, as usual'. Kurt had been so excited to see his performance, he had been pestering him days about it. Asking for details, grinning that Santana was the best for helping him and Blaine and squealing how much he loved having Blaine with him at McKinley High, and how happy he was that Blaine was making friends. Santana could be Blaine's Mercedes! So his cold glare and icy words were the last thing he was expecting.

"Kurt?" he frowned, "is everything okay? Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I did, why would I not like it?" his voice was higher than usual, tipping Blaine of that something was indeed wrong.

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong? Did someone say something? Why are you upset?" he put his hand on top of Kurt's leg, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"What would be wrong Blaine?" Kurt said with a sarcastic laugh, "you were just up there, dry humping not only the head cheerleader but one of my best friends, for my whole school to see. I mean, you hardly touch me when we're together, but you have no problem practically publicly fucking a girl. No, surely nothing is wrong."

With that, Kurt stood up and left the table. No one except Blaine and Rachel had heard his speech, so nobody paid any attention to him.  
>Blaine sat at the table, speechless. Wondering what the hell just happened. Until Rachel's voice rudely interrupted his blank train of thoughts. "Go after him, you fool."<p>

With that he scrambled out of his chair and ran after Kurt.

It wasn't until they were inside the halls of McKinley, that were abandoned at this hour of the day, when he finally caught up with Kurt.  
>He took his arm and stopped him from running, standing in front of him while asking again "baby, what's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing's wrong Blaine, everything is just all flowers and rainbows," Kurt answered, but refused to look him in the eye, "just go back to your new girlfriend,"

"What, Kurt, are you," Blaine looked like he didn't believe what was happening, "are you jealous?"

"Nooooooo," Kurt huffed, "like I said before, you were practically showing to the whole world, 'hey look at me, I'm not gay, I'm just standing here, dry humping one of my so called boyfriend's best friends. Yeah, jokes on you'. No, of course I'm not jealous. Why would I be? It's not like I want you to dance with me like you did with her. I don't need you to hold me close, I'm only your fucking boyfriend, right? At least last time I checked I was!" he turned his head to the side, biting his bottom lip to stop him from crying. He should not be freaking out like this. Why was this affecting him so much.

"Kurt, I thought you wanted us to keep a low profile. You were the one that said that too much pda would only attract unnecessary attention to us. And make them single us out."

"Yeah well, apparently you want to show the school a whole lot of pda with Santana, so maybe you should just date her instead." The words stumbled out of Kurt's mound without him even thinking about what he was saying. Of course he didn't want Blaine to date Santana, and of course he wanted to be with Blaine. He just wished that everything was so much easier.

"Oh honey," Blaine gently turned Kurt's face towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "I love you. You know that. You have no reason to be jealous of Santana. We're just friends."

Kurt looked towards the ceiling to stop the tears from falling out his eyes, "well we used to be just friends."

Blaine smiled, "Kurt we were never just friends, and you know that. We always had some sort of unspoken sexual tension between us since the moment we met. I could never be just your friend. You are so much more to me."

Kurt looked him in the eye and half smiled, "really?"

"Of course baby, I love only you. I would never intentionally hurt you. If I knew how this would made you feel I wouldn't have done it."

"I love you to," Kurt murmured, looking down, a blush on his cheeks, "I just wish it was easier. I wish I could do that with you in public without anyone judging us. I want to kiss you senseless in the hall corridor like Mike and Tina do. I want to hold you close and have your arms around me while we sit down for lunch like Rachel and Finn. I want to hold your hand like Brittany and Santana do, and not be judged for it. And we can never do that. You could if you were with some girl."

"Kurt, I don't want you to never be jealous, ever. And I don't want no girl. I want you! I want us, Blaine looked at him with those adorable eyes, "besides, it's me and Santana, we're both capital G-gay."

Kurt sighed, "well yeah, it's not like that stopped her before. She did date Sam and Karofsky last year. And it's not exactly like the whole school knows that she's gay."

"But they now I am," he grinned cheekily, "and if it makes you feel better, I would totally dry-hump you on those steps for the hole school to see."

"Blaine!" Kurt's eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks at Blaine's words.

"Well, I would," Blaine murmured before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips softy to Kurt's. his arms sneaking around Kurt's middle to get him closer, while Kurt's hand encircled his neck. He softly nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip and could feel his boyfriend sigh and get lost is their kiss. Every inch of jealously and doubt flowing out of him.

"Hey Blainers, when you are done kissing and making out with your boyfriend, coach Sylvester wants to speak to you about joining the cheerios!" Santana suddenly interrupted the pair.

Kurt sighed at the interruption and slowly entangled himself from Blaine, but the shorter boy would have none of that. He hold him close while he replied, "well you can tell her that this was just to help out a friend, I'm not interested in joining your squad. Between school, glee club and Kurt, I have my hands more than full."

Santana eyed him and Kurt, they were still pressed close together, and smiled, "I can definitely see why you would have your hands full with that."

Kurt blushed furiously and hid his face in Blaine's neck while the latter just grinned and looked at his boyfriend with a adoring look on his face.

"Go get some Hummel," Santana cheekily said while she turned around to get back outside, "but maybe after school, 'cause break's almost over."

When she finished her sentence, bell rang and the students began entering the halls gain.  
>Blaine looked disappointed and finally, but not because he wanted to, let go of Kurt, "I have math now, but I'll see you at glee rehearsel in a couple hours?"<p>

Kurt nodded and surprised his boyfriend by pulling him close again and pressing on last hard kiss against his lips, "I'm sorry I freaked out, I love you." He murmured against his lips, before turning around and walking to his next class. Leaving Blaine standing with a love struck face in the middle of the McKinley halls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>  
><strong> So, this is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first one I'm posting on this site.<strong>  
><strong> I swore to myself I would stop writing fanfiction about a year and a half ago, and the glee happened so yeah. I have no excuses.<strong>  
><strong> But I have to admit, this made me want to write again, so if there's anything at all you'd like to see me write, any scene (canonnon canon) leave me a review with a promp, and I'll see what I can do with it. 'cause let's admit it, there are hundreds of scenes we would love to see happen ;)**  
><strong>and I'd like to give writing a try again.<strong> **I'll write pretty much anything except pwp, and I'll write any pairing axcept Blaine/anyone but Kurt and Kurt/anyone but blaine. 'cause I'm a total Klainer ;)**

**let me know**

**xoxo**


End file.
